fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfman
Wolfman, also known as Legendary Wolfman, is a werewolf kaiju created by Shizuo Nakajima. Wolfman first appeared in Wolfman vs. Baragon, a short film created in 1972. Around the same time, Wolfman vs. Godzilla had also entered production, though it wasn't until 1983 that work began to make the film a feature-length production. The film was expected to be released around the time of the Tokyo Olympics in 2020, though the timing of the release is now "undecided". Appearance In his first form, Wolfman is as tall as a person, stands upright and has black fur covering most of his body. He has grown elongated claws and doesn't remove his clothes, which have torn apart from the transformation process. Around his head is a giant mane, similar to that of a lion. In his final form, Wolfman has now become as tall as Godzilla and the colour of his fur has changed from black to white. His claws are now much longer and his wolf-like features are now more pronounced, with no semblance of his original human self remaining. His ears now stick upwards, constantly perked, and the mane around his neck has gone. In another short film that Wolfman appears in, Wolfman vs. Baragon, he is hunched over and moves with his hands in front of him. He resembles his first form from Wolfman vs. Godzilla, though his clothes have not torn apart and have instead grown in size with him. History Wolfman vs. Baragon In this short film, Wolfman first emerges from behind some trees. Pursued by the military, Wolfman finds himself walking through a burning industrial site. At the same time, Baragon also appears in the industrial site. The two kaiju spot one another and soon begin to fight. The two charge at each other, but Baragon headbutts Wolfman to the ground. As he gets up and recovers, the footage fades out to black and we are shown images of Wolfman wrestling with Baragon and grabbing his tail. Wolfman vs. Godzilla Much of the Wolfman's history in this film is unknown, and so the information currently known about him is mostly speculative and is based purely on footage that has been presented so far. The "Legend of the Giant Wolfman" chronicles the history of the Wolfman, an ancient legendary figure. Found "hidden in a mysterious ruin" are multiple statues and idols of the Wolfman, surrounded by statues of men and women praising the beast. There are hieroglyphs drawn onto the walls of the temple, though it is not known what they mean or what relation they have to the Wolfman. The Wolfman begins as an ordinary human man, who later transforms into a werewolf. Protective of (or possibly just attracted to) another currently unnamed female character, the Wolfman is shown carrying her when he is approached by the police. In this form, he displays the predatory instinct to hunt, lurking in the shadows of the night and chasing down his helpless victims. Through currently unknown means, the Wolfman later grows to the same size as Godzilla, who is also loose in Japan. The Wolfman does battle with Godzilla several times, once during the day and again during the night. The Wolfman is also lured by the military into an ambush at one point in the movie, though he survives the attack unscathed. Not much more information is known about the film as it is still in development. Abilities * Transformation: Wolfman originally starts as a human man before transforming into his first form, a black werewolf. He can also become a giant kaiju-sized werewolf, but with white fur. * Durability: Though they are shown to cause some pain to him, Wolfman is able to withstand attacks from Maser cannons. Godzilla's atomic beams also appear to only inflict minor injuries upon him. * Strength: Wolfman is able to hold onto Godzilla's tail and pull him along the ground. He is also shown to be capable of picking up Godzilla over his head and throwing him. Filmography * Wolfman vs. Baragon (1972) * Wolfman vs. Godzilla (1983) Video Games Godzilla Daikaiju Battle Royale The Wolfman appears in a bonus stage and battles the player's monster. He is also one of many playable characters in the game. In his storyline, the Wolfman is part of Planet X's army. Showing promise to achieve victory, the Xiliens send him to Earth, where he fights Godzilla and aids them in achieving world conquest. Moveset * Punch Button: Punch * Kick Button: Dropkick * Jump Button: Jump * Roar Button: Roar * Special Button: Charges at opponent Gallery Main Article: Wolfman/Gallery Trivia * Wolfman is one of the earliest known fan made characters, dating as far back as 1972 when the character first appeared in Wolfman vs. Baragon. * Wolfman vs. Godzilla has not been released as it is still being worked on. It is expected to be finished and released on DVD by the time of the 2020 Tokyo Olympics. Clips of the film and other projects have been uploaded to Shizuo Nakajima's Facebook page. Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Mammals Category:Fan Film Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Godzilla Daikaiju Battle Royale Category:Significant Fan-Made Kaiju Category:Humans Category:Canine kaiju